Phantom Ace
by Daanny
Summary: Takahashi Kai is an unnamed and unknown member of the Generation of Miracles to much of the public and was also the other manager along with Momoi for the basketball team. What does Kai do as the teammates that once loved basketball like nothing else slowly starts hating the sport? Onesided Kai/Akashi, OC centric
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own KnB in any way. I do, however, own my OC and any plot that derive from the canon.

* * *

"I would like to apply for the Seirin's basketball team."

Riko looked at the boy with a tiny build sitting in front of her and blinked, not catching up with his words. "Huh?"

"I would like to apply for the Seirin's basketball team." the boy repeated with a polite smile. "Is that not possible?"

"As a player, right?" Riko regained her composure, sorting out the forms needed. The boy immediately shook his head.

"As the manager, is that possible?"

"A guy manager? I've never-" Hyuuga started, but stopped as Riko punched him in the stomach, Hyuuga immediately stopped talking. The boy snickered quietly at this behaviour.

"Of course, if you guys don't mind, you can also send me out on the court."

"Yes of-" Riko stopped talking from shock at the information she was presented with. "You can play?" She looked up and down at the small boy in front of her.

The boy frowned slightly at this. "Yes, but I'm not the best player. However, I came to sign up as a manager, if that's not possible, then I'll try somewhere el-"

Riko waved her hands in front of her. "No no no, it's absolutely fine. We didn't prepare for this though, so I'll just ask a few questions."

The boy waited expectantly. "Yes?"

"What's your name, and do you have any experiences with managing a club?"

"Takahashi Kai, and yes I do. I was the manager of a basketball club back in middle school. I quit towards the end of the third year though." The boy started showing signs of impatience. "And if you could hurry up with the questions, I'd greatly appreciate it. I have to make a speech in front of the other first years in..." He checked his watch, "about ten minutes."

"Of course," Riko replied. "What school did you go to? And why did you quit?"

"If possible, I'd rather not tell you. And for personal reasons."

A nerved popped up on Hyuuga's face. It was obvious what the second year was thinking. _This kid pisses me off._ Or something along that line.

"If I really piss you off, I'd suggest that you hurry up with this so you don't have to see me anymore." The boy suggested innocently.

"One last question then, do you have any records of basketball players from when you were in middle school? We need to see if you have the skills that we need." Riko cut in before Hyuuga could twist the neck of the fragile looking boy.

The boy tilted his head. "I used to, but I burned them all. But that's not needed." He stood up. "Judging by the way this sempai" he pointed towards Hyuuga, "is sitting, I would say that he specialized in three pointers and has not a bad grasp of his centre of gravity. His overall appearance tells me that he probably can't shoot three pointers that go past about 2 to 3 meters away from the three pointer line." He looked back at Riko. "Is that good enough? And no, I have not done research on the players here, nor have I done any previous research on any high school players, so please excuse my lack of knowledge."

Riko sat there, frozen, for a few long seconds. The boy waited patiently for her response.

Riko stood up suddenly, and slammed her hands onto the table, making Hyuuga jump about 3 inches of his chair. "You're in. Come to the tryouts this afternoon in the gym. I'll be waiting."

The boy bowed slightly. "I look forward to working with you, Riko-san."

"Riko's fine, just Riko. I look forward to working with you too, Takahashi-kun."

"Kai is fine." The boy's emerald green eyes met Riko's brown ones. He stood up and got ready to leave. "And one last thing, Riko." The boy turned his head around. "I'm a girl."

A chorus of "EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" was heard throughout the campus of Seirin High School.

* * *

so yah

hope you liked that

leave a review

peace out

-Daanny


	2. Chapter 1: Betting with Akashi

Wow... Long time no update guys, and as you may have seen from the title, yes I am supposed to be on hiatus, but hey, even during hiatus (and a really bad case of writer's block) I managed to dish out this chapter~

Enjoy~

* * *

Disclaimer: No I do not own Kuroko no Basuke, Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei owns it. AKA I do not own Kuroko, Kagami, Hyuuga, Riko etc etc etc. But hey, I do own Takahashi Kai and and plot that does not belong in the canon. So if you'd please lay your hands off them, I'd gladly appreciate it.

* * *

A boyish looking girl with emerald green eyes rushed into a gym filled with stripping boys. She halted, her short blonde hair flapping slightly from her run a second ago. The t-shirt and shorts the girl had on matched the shirts left on the ground behind each freshman. Riko, who was busy daydreaming over Kagami's shirtless body, snapped up as Kai took a step back.

"Um, I'm sorry if I'm interrupting something..." She turned as if about to leave, but was stopped by Hyuuga calling out.

"Kai! Come join us." She turned around with a doubtful look. "It's not what you think it is. And Riko! Stop daydreaming and introduce our new manager."

Kai stood there for one more second before taking a step towards Riko, still with a slightly suspicious expression. "I dislike being around half-naked males." She said clearly, pulling a lollipop out from her bag and popping it in her mouth.

One of the new freshmen with badly dyed blonde hair, unlike Kai's natural blonde hair, burst out laughing. "You say that, but you're a guy, aren't you? Or perhaps!" He gasped in anticipation. "Do you swing _that_ way? So? What do you think about us here? We're all on display, you know."

Kai frowned. "Riko, isn't he a bit insolent?" She said around her lollipop. "Am I allowed to punish him just a bit?"

Riko shrugged, "Whatever you want, Kai." Kai turned back to the boy, who was snickering under his hand.

"I'd prefer it if he wasn't on the team." She said bluntly. "I have no need for an arrogant kid like him. Especially when I see no possibility in him."

The boy immediately froze as he heard the heartless comment about him. He stalked up, fuming, to Kai and grabbed the front of the t-shirt she had on, "Just 'cause you're a manager doesn't mean you have the right to order me around like that. And kicking me off the team? Just who do you think you are?"

Riko started to walk up to the boy who was all but harassing Kai, yet Kai didn't seem to care in the slightest bit. But before Riko could say anything, a hand shot out, removing the hand clutched around the front of Kai's t-shirt.

"Please do not do things like that to Kai-chan." A boy with light blue hair said as the blonde jumped back from the sudden appearance of the blue haired boy. "Akashi-kun will get mad. Kai-chan, are you alright?" He looked back at Kai, who was dusting the front of her shirt off.

"Yeah, Tetsu, I'm fine, thanks." She pulled out the lollipop from her mouth and pointed it at the brown haired boy. "I don't know your name, but number one. I'm a girl." She ignored the exclamations of surprise from the other freshman who were either still half-naked, were pulling their shirts back on, or already fully dressed. "And number two, as for who I am-"

"Kai-chan really hates it when she gets mistaken as a boy," Kuroko said before Kai could continue. "So I suggest that you not mess around with her right now. She's known to be extremely violent when people like you don't notice her true gender."

Kai popped her lollipop back in her mouth. "That last bit about me being violent was unneeded, Tetsu, but thanks. So, coach, is this kid off the team now?"

Riko seemed in shock from what had just played out in front of her eyes. "Well... I did say whatever you want, Kai... But isn't kicking him out a bit too much? We _are _looking for members, you know, and he could... Well... Turn out to be good." Riko said, looking a bit doubtful at her own words.

"I see no potential in someone that can't even keep his cool for a few minutes. And he took less than thirty seconds to flip and get violent." She crunched down on her lollipop and pulled out the leftover stick from her mouth. Some of the freshmen lined up flinched at the sudden action. "Until he gets rid of that attitude, I'm not having someone like him in this team."

"Well..." Riko said reluctantly, although anyone could tell that the reluctance was about one hundred percent fake. "You heard what Kai said... Better luck next year?" She waved at the dyed blonde haired boy, who looked shocked at the fact that even the Coach had backed up this new manager. He then came to his senses and realized that it would do him no good if he stayed any longer, gathered up his things and left.

"Kai-chan, don't you think you were a bit too harsh with that boy?" Kuroko asked a fuming Kai.

"_Well_, it was either that or I could've beat the crap out of him." She said in a dangerous tone as she cracked her knuckles. A crazed smile plastered itself over her face. "I don't mind either, really."

"Uh, Kai? I think we're done for today, so... Uh... Calm down?" Riko raised a hand tentatively. Kai shook her head violently at this and then took a deep breath in. A small polite smile replaced the former crazed one.

"I understand, Riko." She answered as she pulled out another lollipop from her bag, ripped off the plastic cover and popped it in her mouth.

"Coach, can we start practice now?" Hyuuga asked.

"Yeah, sure. Oh, Kuroko-kun, I haven't checked your stats yet, take off your shirt." Riko ordered before Kuroko could leave. He complied with a slight nod.

"Riko?" Kai said with a slight tilt of her head. "I can vouch for this one. Don't mind if his stats are a bit low."

"Kai-chan, that's a bit insulting, really." Kuroko frowned slightly. Kai shrugged.

"Well, Tetsu, it's just a fact that no one would get your talent from you just by breaking down your stats." She looked over to Riko for confirmation. "So can he join practice now?"

Riko waved her hand. "Yeah, go on, Kuroko-kun."

Kuroko left the girls with a small wave at Kai, who returned the wave with a hint of a smile. Kai then turned towards Riko and said seriously, "I'm not kidding, if you need it, I'll get a note from our captain, coach, ace, whoever back at Teiko. Just give me a day or so to get it."

Riko waved her hand, dismissing the idea. "No need, I'd like you to tell me what his ability is though." This resulted in nothing more than a smirk from the freshman.

"Riko-sempai~" She said bouncily. "It'll be more fun if you find out on your own, wouldn't it? So? How are we deciding who's able to join or not?" She started dancing around the gym, ignoring the questioning stares from Riko and the rest of the team.

"The ones who showed up today are all temporary members of the team, I'll have a test for them next Monday." Riko replied. "And Kai? Did you eat too many lollipops? You seem a bit..." Her head bobbed up and down as she followed the dancing first year around the gym. "Overly energetic..."

Kai immediately stopped, "I'm sorry, was I bothering you? What's the test going to be on Monday?"

"Well..." Riko smirked, not unlike how Kai had smirked a minute ago. "It'll be more fun if you find out on your own, wouldn't it?"

Kai grinned, "Yes, Riko-sempai, I'm sure it would."

* * *

The rain poured, droplets raced down at the roof of the gym, echoing throughout the basketball court occupied by the team, awaiting their Coach's further instructions. Hyuuga walked up to Riko, leaning beside the entrance of the gym. "We can't do roadwork today, so we still have leftover time for training," Hyuuga said as if reporting. "What else should we do?"

"Hmm..." Riko muttered thoughtfully. "I wanted to see the strength of these freshmen... Maybe a mini-game? It'll be a good opportunity for them and you guys too..."

Kai walked up casually to the Captain and Coach, unwrapping a large rainbow swirl lollipop. "Ohhh~ We're having a mini-game today? Freshman against Hyuuga and the rest, right? I support~"

Hyuuga sweatdropped. "Just how many lollipops do you eat a day? How do you even exercise all that sugar off?"

Kai looked down at herself with the lollipop stick sticking out of her mouth. "It's OK, I don't need to be on a diet." Which was very true, the girl looked like she hadn't ate anything in weeks. Even size small for her uniform looked baggy. It was difficult to believe the fact she said that she was able to play basketball with her tiny figure. "Should I join in the game as well?"

"No, I want you to observe the players' potentials and specialties for today, maybe you can play some other day." Riko said before raising her voice to call out to the freshman, who were spread out through the gym, engaged in various exercises. "Guys! Let's have a five on five mini-game! With the freshmen against the second-years."

"Let me get my stuff, I'll be right back." Kai set off in a run to the locker room. She had left her materials there, thinking that she might not need them today. A slight pang of regret shot through her, knowing that as a manager, she should always be prepared for anything that happens. She burst into the locker room, letting the door slam against the wall, grabbed her bag, and ran back out, shutting the door behind her.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" A familiar voice hit Kai, and she froze. "It's not like you to not notice it when I'm standing right here?" Kai turned towards the source of the voice rigidly. A boy with bright red hair stood there, leaning beside a vending machine. "Hello there, Kai, I'm glad you finally noticed me."

Kai nearly choked on her lollipop. "Aka-chin, why are you here?" She adjusted the straps of her bag, which had shifted to an uncomfortable position as she had stopped so suddenly. "Didn't you go to Rakuzan?"

"That I did, Kai, but am I not allowed to check up on my former teammates once in a while? Especially when both you and Tetsuya disappeared on us like that. "

Kai narrowed her eyes. "But Rakuzan's in Kyoto... I thought it took like three hours to get here from there on the bullet train. But that's like 13000 en! Did you bullet train here? Or did you what here?"

"I took the bullet train here, yes, and I'm taking the bullet train back to Kyoto as well." Akashi replied evenly.

"BUT THAT'S LIKE 26000 EN! ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Kai's eyes threatened to jump out of her sockets. It was a well known fact among the Generation of Miracles that Kai liked her money, and hated spending it unless she had an extremely good reason, or if it was on lollipops.

"It's a small amount to pay if I can see you." Akashi stood up properly. "I hope you've been well during the time that we were apart."

"Wow." Kai said dryly. "That sounds it came straight from a romance novel. Have you been getting your daily dose of romance properly, Aka-chin?"

"Of course, Kai, but without you by my side, all the romance books one reads is useless." Akashi replied, following Kai as she headed down the hallway, towards the rest of her teammates. Kai pretended to shiver.

"What bullshit, you just wanted to check out my team, didn't you?"

Akashi laughed slightly. "What, I'm already seen through? That's our Takahashi Kai for you."

"If you wanted to check out the team, I suggest you stop following me and head to our viewing balconies. The stairs that lead up to them are to that way." Kai held out a hand and pointed further down the hallway. She stood right before the doorway that lead back to the gym, so that her teammates won't see her and wonder why she was standing right in front of the door.

"I'd like it if I was able to meet Tetsuya as well," Akashi requested with a polite smile.

"No thanks, he's in a game with the seconds-years right now. How about you take your leave back to Kyoto, and don't get lost, seeing that your sense of direction is almost as bad as mine, possibly worse." ("You mean hopefully worse than yours" Akashi muttered, Kai chose to ignore this.) The tiny first-year girl returned the smile with an equally polite smile. "Now, if you don't mind, I shall be leaving now." She headed into the gym, hoping that Akashi would leave, yet Akashi followed her in.

"So this is Seirin's gym..." He said thoughtfully as he looked around the wooden coloured gymnasium. The mini-game had just ended, with the first years beating the second years by one point. Kai sank to the ground in mock depression.

"Damn you, Aka-chin, I missed the game..." She rocked back and forth slightly while crouching down. "Aka-chin, you owe me 10 lollipops for this..."

Akashi bent down and patted Kai's back. "No thank you."

Kai pouted. "Aka-chin is such a meanie... Tetsu! Help me! I'm getting bullied..." She buried her head into her arms like she was crying.

Most of the basketball team members seemed shocked at the sudden actions of the girl, but Kuroko walked over to her, bent down and patted her back. "It's alright, Kai-chan, you'll be fine." He then started rummaging through Kai's bag, which she had dropped when she had collapsed in depression. He pulled out a lollipop, unwrapped it, and traded it for the leftover stick in Kai's mouth. "Better now?"

"Mn..." She nodded, wiping away her leftover tears. "Thanks, Tetsu..."

"Hello, Akashi-kun, what are you doing here?" Kuroko directed his attention away from Kai, who had pulled out her notebook and started jotting notes down at an incredible speed. (Point one: Aka-chin is an asshole. Point two: Kagami and Tetsu seemed to have worked together well throughout the game, seeing as they were able to beat the second years) "I thought you went to a school in Kyoto?"

"I'm here to visit you two. You had me worried, after you just disappeared like that in winter." Akashi said. "But seeing that you two are both fine, I'm good now." He turned as if to go. "By-"

"You had one more reason for coming, didn't you?" Kai stopped Akashi with a hand on his shoulder. "You wanted to challenge us for the upcoming nationals." She said it without a hesitation. Akashi smiled.

"As to be expected our Takahashi Kai, the girl who forced herself into the genius group of Generation of Miracles through pure skill of observation and speed on the court, claiming herself a title of the Phantom Ace. Seirin should be proud to acquire a genius of geniuses like that. Yet I see you're just wasting her skills as a player, making her a manager like this." Akashi frowned. "I heard that your team wanted to win the nationals, yet they're not even using their best chance of winning in the slightest. And you want to win the nationals? What a joke."

Kai busied herself unwrapping a lollipop as Riko approached her. "Kai! About Kuroko, HIS ABILITY IS SO- Wait, never mind that right now. Were you that amazing a player? And who's this? He seems familiar..."

"His name is Akashi Seijuuro." Kai explained as she stuffed her recently unwrapped lollipop into Akashi's mouth, not caring about his complaints. "He was the Captain that ruled over the Generation of Miracles. You can consider him to be the person that gave the Generation of Miracles their Miracles and fame that they have today. He has joined Rakuzan High School in Kyoto, one of the three Kings in Japan. Even though he has just joined days ago, he now captains the Basketball Club in Rakuzan. Rakuzan also currently houses three Uncrowned Kings. In case you're wondering, those unmatched red and yellow eyes are natural, not contacts. His hair is also natural, not dyed. He was 158 cm in Teiko and currently 173cm tall, the second shortest out of the Generation of Miracle members. Unless you count Momoi and me..." She trailed off, considering her own abysmal height of 153cm. "I'm the shortest." She concluded with a nod.

"I feel stalked." Akashi finished off Kai's speech with a blink.

Riko sweatdropped. "Uh, Kai? I didn't need to know all that about him... Just his name would've been enough..."

"Well, then you should've just asked for his name. As my duty as a manager, it is my job to know as much about the players as possible. Oh! I forgot to say this, but he's a point guard." She nodded wisely before turning to Akashi. "So? Dish out the challenge and be on your merry way."

"Rakuzan will win the Interhigh this year." Akashi said seriously, the lollipop ruining his aura of seriousness without even trying. He seemed to realize this as he pulled out the lollipop before continuing. "Or do you want to make a bet?"

Kai raised an eyebrow. "What bet?"

"On who'll win the Interhigh."

"It's obviously going to be Seirin." Kai answered.

"We'll win." Kuroko agreed.

"Without even putting the Phantom Ace of the Generation of Miracles to use? I'd like to see that." Akashi smiled. "But if you _do _win, I'll do anything your team wants for a day." He smiled wider. "On the other hand, if _we _win, Kai'll be mine for a day."

"Sure, why not." Kai returned the smile with a smirk, ignoring the "Eh?"s from her teammates behind her. "Don't complain if we win."

"Right back at you." Akashi waved as he left the gym, pulling out and opening his still dripping wet umbrella. "Until next time."

Kai stood in her spot frozen for another minute before turning around to face her teammates stiffly. "Everyone..." She face her teammates with a horrified expression. The rest of the team had various expressions on, varying from Kuroko's expressionless, Kagami's uncaring, Hyuuga's aghast, to Kouichi's equally horrified expression. "We have to win..." were her last words before collapsing to the ground, clutching her notebook.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that.

I actually wrote a really long chapter but I felt like it'd be better if I split it up into two, like it'd make more sense.

So look forward to it.

It'll be out as soon as I finished editing (very briefly) it.

Leave a review.

Peace out

-Daanny


	3. Chapter 2: Kaicchi

Second chapter~~~~

Enjoy

* * *

Disclaimer: this is my second one with in the time period of 20 minutes, and i see i have given up on all means of capitalization and such, and so i shall continue on this disclaimer.

Let's re-start this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke, Kuroko no Basket, or Kuroko's Basketball (they're the same thing anyways) in any sort of manner. I do, however, own any plot that deviate from the canon and any OC(s). (no, the fangirls don't count)

* * *

*The next Monday*

"I'm sure it would be more fun... Was what I said... But..." Kai said as she peeked down to where the rows of students stood, waiting for their weekly announcements from the balcony where the first year basketball team members, herself and Riko stood. "Scream out your ambitions or confess to your crush butt naked." She nodded, "Seems interesting."

"For your information, I made a promise to the captain when I took on the team last year." Riko said. "We're playing basketball to win the nationals, nothing less. If that's too much for you, feel free to back off!"

Kai snickered at the shocked faces of the other first years. "So this is what you meant when you told me to wait for Monday. So? Can I go first?"

Riko blinked, not understanding Kai's words. "But, I thought you didn't want to play...?"

"Just in case I ever want to play~" She jumped on top of the railings, somehow keeping her balance without falling to her death. As the attention of the students below focused on the girl standing on top of the railings like she was about to suicide. She took a deep breath in and shouted loudly, "TAKAHASHI KAI. CLASS 1-B. I WILL MAKE THIS TEAM BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF THE GENERATION OF MIRACLES IF IT'S THE LAST FUCKING THING I DO!" She hopped off the railings and flashed a peace sign at the other first years standing in either shock, or awe, or flat faced. "That's it. Go for it, y'all~"

One by one, the other rookies screamed out their ambition, starting with Kagami, who chose to try and balance on the railings just like Kai had done. When it was Kuroko's turn, he pulled out a megaphone.

"I'm not very good at speaking loudly." He explained. "So would it be alright if I used this?"

Riko nodded. "Go on." Kuroko stepped up to a place where the students gathered below could see him and held up his megaphone.

He took a deep breath in and was about to start speaking. That was when the door slammed open behind him.

"The basketball club again?" A man stepped out onto the roof.

Riko swore. "Crap, we were almost done too..."

"I already warned you all last year!" The man lectured and slash or scolded. Either works, really. "You promised me that you wouldn't do it again! At your age, you should understand what's wrong and what's right! You are all banned from coming up to the rooftop for a month!"

* * *

The next day, as Kai entered the school grounds, she found a large writing spray painted to the ground. 'We will become the Number 1 in Japan', it read.

Kai smiled. "Good going there, Tetsu."

* * *

"Kai, we're having a mini-game today, so bring your notebook." Riko called towards Kai, who was busy unwrapping a lollipop.

"Yeah, OK." She popped the candy in her mouth and pulled out her notebook and a pen. "I'm heading to the gym first."

"OK, I'll go tell the rest of the team to hurry up." Riko waved and left. Kai strolled towards the gym where they held basketball practices while flipping through her notes.

"Kagami, red and black hair, red eyes, 190cm. Power forward. He'll probably become the Ace of Seirin..." She muttered to herself. "Even if I call him the Ace, his power right now is way too low to beat the Generation of Miracles." She sighed. "Kuroko and I only have so much stamina. Neither of us can be sent out on the court for that long. How the heck am I supposed to beat Aka-chin up?" As if seeing its owner's inner and outer turmoil, her phone buzzed from her bag. "Oh, a text."

Kai pulled out her phone and checked her recent texts. "Ryou-chan... That's strange, we haven't messaged each other for a while... Why so suddenly..." She scanned the contents of her text and froze up. "Shit. This could get bad... Ah!" She suddenly messed up her hair in frustration. Her end result was what looked like a blonde bird's nest perched on her very own head. "I forgot my laptop in the classroom! Ugh... I'll run back and get it, I guess... Wait, I'll go drop off my stuff off for now." She nodded enthusiastically and ran inside the gym.

The mini-game was starting soon and Riko tried to call Kai over. "Sorry! I forgot my laptop! I'll be right back!" Kai ran out of the gym and towards the school, waving.

Riko sighed. "The last time she did something like this, she met Akashi, I wonder what'll happen this time..."

"Ahh... I can't believe I actually got lost in my own school... This is so sad..." Kai sighed to herself as she sped walked back to the gym. While passing the main entrance of the school, a mob of girls surrounding a blonde caught her eye. "Oh, right. Ryou-chan said he was coming, didn't he..." She waved halfheartedly towards the mob, hoping that Kise won't see her, yet the tall blonde in the middle of the mob immediately waved back with much more enthusiasm than the fellow blonde.

"Kaicchi! Long time no see!" He called out loudly as he apologized slightly to the girls around him and came running. "How's it going, Kaicchi? And Kaicchi!" He whined. "I gave you my number for a reason! You could've texted me more! Nee, Kaicchi!"

"Hi, Ryou-chan, and don't bombard me with so many questions at once. I only have so much memory in my brain that I can use." Kai passed her computer over to Kise as she pulled out a lollipop and unwrapped it. Meanwhile, Kise opened Kai's laptop, opened a Word document, and started typing with one hand.

Kai peeked over at what Kise was typing. "Remember to text Ryou-chan~" She read out loud and shook her head, taking her laptop back and closing the cover. "Do you want a girlfriend that badly? Because if you want to date me, people'll start thinking you're gay."

"That's OK~" Kise replied, "anything to be together with Kaicchi~"

"Wow, so you really _are _desperate for a girlfriend." She drawled. "And why are you following me?"

"Ehhhhhh?! You didn't see my text, did you?! I told you that I wanted to come over to visit Kaicchi and Kurokocchi! You're going to the gym too, aren't you? I don't know where it is so I was following you!" Kise answered.

Kai stopped walking and looked around, they were beside a field where the baseball club were practicing. Kai had never seen them practicing before, and doubted her own eyes for a second. She turned around, nothing looked familiar in the slightest bit. "Ryou-chan... I think I'm lost..."

Kise sighed, as if he had been doing nothing but anticipating this, "Kaicchi, your sense of direction still hasn't improved, has it? Well, it's alright, I'll just go and ask someone where the basketball team's gym is. I'll be right back!" He waved as he headed towards the baseball field. Kai pulled out her phone and got ready to send Riko a text.

_Riko, I'm kinda lost, but I'm with a friend and he just went to ask for directions. We'll be back soon, sorry I probably just missed another mini-game... DX_

A reply came almost immediately. _YOU GOT LOST?! NEXT TIME I'LL MAKE SURE YOU BRING EVERYTHING WITH YOU OR I'LL SEND SOMEONE TO GO WITH YOU. Just hurry back, alright? I'm announcing our opponents for the next practice game soon, and I want you here._

_You'll be surprised who I bring back._

_Great, I'm so excited already. _Kai smiled at Riko's response and pocketed her phone. Kise came running back, and seeing Kai's phone, he started wailing.

"Kaicchi! So you do text people! Why didn't you text me all this time?!"

Kai thought about it for a second. "Well, I thought the guys were supposed to make the first move, and I really just never had anything to talk to you about." Before Kise could continue with more complaints, Kai asked, "So? Where's the gym?"

"Ah, it's back there," Kise pointed at the direction that they had came from, "those people said that we probably missed a turn back there, but they said the gym should be visible."

"So how did you miss it, Kise Ryouta?" Kai said as they started heading back the way they came from.

"Ehhhh?! Shouldn't that be my line?! How did _you _miss your own team's court, Kaicchi?" Kise retorted loudly and Kai leaned slightly away from him from the loudness of his voice. "You just leaned away from me, didn't you, Kaicchi. You just leaned away from me! Why would you do that? Nee!"

Kai raised her arm and pointed at the gym, "We're here." She noticed the amount of girls standing in a line beside the gym and continued, "I'm guessing those are your fans. Don't bring them inside the gym, they'll disturb the team."

Kise sighed and ruffled Kai's hair, "Yes, ma'am, I shall take my utmost care to not let them inside the gym."

Kai smiled. "I'm glad you understand." She let herself into the gymnasium and shut the door behind her, leaving a crack as she addressed Kise. "Knock when you're done with them~" Ignoring Kise's screams, she shut the door and locked it from inside. Seeing her teammates with confused looks, she smiled and said, "Don't worry, a friend's outside."

Muffled voices came through the locked door. "That boy that just went inside, is he your brother?" A nerve immediately started throbbing beside Kai's temple.

"He's pretty cute, but really rude."

"Why is he wearing a skirt?"

"Is he a transgender?"

_Well excuse me for being a transgender. _Kai thought as she pulled out her phone and started typing a text to Kise.

_Number one: tell your fangirls to shut up._

_Number two: before they shut up, you're not coming in here._

_Number three: if I hear one more comment about me being a guy, I'll FUCKING MURDER YOU._

She stuffed her phone back into her pocket.

"Everyone, I'm sorry I'm late, I got lost on the school grounds..." She bowed slightly, apologizing.

"Never mind that, who's outside?" Riko asked. "Is it that friend you were talking about? Why did you lock him outside?"

"The person that I locked outside is Kise Ryouta. He's surrounded by fangirls right now so I thought I'd let him sort that out before I let him in." Kai replied smoothly. "Oh, and Tetsu? He said that wanted to see you."

"Wait." Izuki cut in. "When you say Kise Ryouta, you mean the Kise Ryouta from the Generation of Miracles? The one from Kaijou? THE ONE WHO WE'RE PLAYING IN OUR NEXT PRACTICE GAME?! Because he is my model of a basketball player." His eyes glinted in his most recent pun.

"Izuki, shut up." Hyuuga said with a hint of annoyance as Kai burst out laughing.

"Good one, Izuki." She grinned as she gave him a thumbs up. Izuki did the same back.

"Kaicchi?" A muffled voice came through the door. "I'm done now, let me in?"

"What's the magical word?" Kai asked as she headed towards the entrance.

"Lollipop..." Kise answered tiredly. Kai opened the door, nodding. Her team members sweatdropped, other than Kuroko, who was used to it all.

"I'm surprised that you still remember." Kai opened up the door completely for some fresh air. "Tetsu is right there." She jabbed her thumb behind her at Kuroko.

"Why are you here, Kise-kun?" Kuroko asked.

"Ehhhh?! Not even a hello?! Kurokocchi, I'm heartbroken!" Kise wailed. "I thought we were the best of friends!"

"Not anymore than anyone else." Kuroko answered bluntly.

"So I was the only that thought so?! Kaicchi! Back me up! Kurokocchi and I were friends, weren't we?!" Kise turned towards Kai for help, who had busied herself by scrolling through the information that she had typed and or jotted down on her teammates' stats the night before. She looked up in confusion.

"Huh? Wha? Tetsu and who?"

"Kurokocchi and I! We were best friends, weren't we?"

"Uh..." She seemed to consider this for a while. "You were friends?" She then redirected her attention back down at her laptop and started typing.

"Kaicchi too?! Wahh... Did I just get rejected? Twice? Well anyways..." He wiped away a tear, or two... Or three. "When I heard that our opponent was Seirin, I just remembered that Kurokocchi and Kaicchi went here, you know. So I though I'd come and say hi."

Furihata pulled out a basketball magazine from nowhere and flipped to an article on Kise. "Even though he started playing basketball in only the second year of middle school, blessed with great build and sense of play, he became a regular in the strongest Teiko in the blink of an eye. His experience is still light, compared to the other four players, but he's an all-rounder that keeps improving very quickly." It took a few seconds for the information to sink in, and then...

"You've only been playing for two years?" Hyuuga exclaimed.

"Ahh... That article was really exaggerating a lot. I mean, out of the Generation of Miracles, I'm the weakest one," he said as he scratched his head. "I should be glad to even be included in that group. Kurokocchi and I were bullied all the time for it, you know."

Kuroko cut in with a flat face. "That never happened to me."

Kai raised a hand, shutting her laptop with the other one and getting off the floor, "For that matter, it never happened to me either."

"That's because you're the Phantom Ace! How could anyone call _you_, of all people, weak?" Kise whined back.

"Wait," Riko cut in before the Kuroko and Kai could bully Kise any further. "I've been hearing about this 'Phantom Ace', what's this about? I mean, I know Kuroko-kun's the Phantom Six Man, but I haven't heard about this Phantom Ace before Akashi Seijuuro came to visit the other day."

"What? Akashicchi came? Kaicchi, why didn't you tell me?!"

"You never asked, I'm not sorry."

"It's true, Kise-kun, you never _did _ask."

"OK OK, I GET IT, SO WHAT'S THIS ABOUT THE PHANTOM ACE?!" Riko seemed to not be able to hold in her anger for the trio of two blondes and one light blue head. "Phantom Ace, Phantom Ace, give me your best explanation or I'll sent you all on a ten kilo run! I don't care if you're not in my team, I'll send you out on the run all the same!"

This seemed to grab the attention of the trio without a problem. They exchanged glances, as if trying to decide who gets the honour of explaining.

"Uh... Well..." Kai began but seemed to have no idea where to start. Kise decided to take over, seeing her obvious discomfort on this topic, but Kuroko was one step ahead.

"The Phantom Ace is Kai-chan."

* * *

wow

just what is the phantom ace.

it shall be revealed in the next chapter

well phantom ace = takahashi kai,

but WHAT IS THE PHANTOM ACE NYAHAHAH

yea im done

leave a review plz

peace out

-Daanny


End file.
